This invention relates generally to medical devices, and more particularly to a device for improving breathing.
Many people experience breathing problems. These problems may result in difficulty sleeping, in snoring, or in more serious conditions such as sleep apnea.
One treatment for breathing disorders involves the use of devices inserted into the mouth for extending forward the lower jaw of the patient. These devices open the breathing passageway more fully and allow easier breathing through the nose and mouth. These devices may treat some breathing problems, but may not sufficiently treat more serious conditions such as sleep apnea.
Another treatment for breathing disorders involves application of continuous positive air pressure (xe2x80x9cCPAPxe2x80x9d) to the patient. The CPAP is delivered through a face mask, nose mask, or nasal inserts, and results in a fuller opening of the patient""s breathing passageway. The CPAP may be increased for more serious conditions. Face masks for delivering CPAP are commonly secured to the patient""s head with an adjustable or elastic strap. As the patient moves, the face mask often shifts and unseats from the patient""s face, which may reduce the CPAP or awaken a sleeping patient.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a device is provided which substantially reduces or eliminates the disadvantages and problems associated with prior art devices for improving breathing.
In particular, a device for improving breathing is provided which includes an upper arch adapted to receive at least some of a user""s upper teeth, a lower arch adapted to receive at least some of a user""s lower teeth, and a connector adjustably coupling the lower arch to the upper arch. The connector is operable to allow lateral motion of the lower arch relative to the upper arch, and to adjustably position the lower arch forwardly, relative to the upper arch. In another embodiment, the connector is operable to adjustably position the lower arch vertically, relative to the upper arch, and includes a hooking element operable to removably engage the lower arch.
In a further embodiment, the connector is removably coupled to the upper arch. In another embodiment, the connector includes a lip bumper. In yet another embodiment, the upper and lower arches are adapted to receive a deformable material in which molds of at least some of a user""s upper and lower teeth, respectively, may be formed.
In another embodiment, the connector is operable to allow lateral motion of the lower arch relative to the upper arch, and to adjustably position the lower arch forwardly, relative to the upper arch, by exerting a tensile force upon the lower arch.
In a further embodiment, a device for improving breathing is provided which includes an upper arch adapted to receive at least some of a user""s upper teeth, a lower arch adapted to receive at least some of a user""s lower teeth, and a connector adjustably coupling the lower arch to the upper arch. The connector is operable to adjustably position the lower arch forwardly, relative to the upper arch, by exerting a tensile force upon the lower arch. The device also includes a support surface positioned forwardly, relative to the lower arch, and a tensile member having first and second ends. The first end of the tensile member is adjustably coupled to the connector, the second end of the tensile member is coupled to the lower arch, and the tensile member contacts the support surface along a contact region of the tensile member that is located between its first and second ends.
Another embodiment provides a device for improving breathing which includes an upper arch adapted to receive at least some of a user""s upper teeth, and a tongue engager adjustably coupled to the upper arch. The tongue engager is operable to engage the user""s tongue and to adjustably position the tongue thereby.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention provides a device for improving breathing which includes an upper arch adapted to receive at least some of a user""s upper teeth, a connector operable to allow lateral motion of a user""s lower jaw relative to the upper arch and to adjustably position the lower jaw forwardly relative to the upper arch, a face mask, a system for supplying gas to the face mask, and a connecting apparatus operable to adjustably couple the face mask to the upper arch. In a further embodiment, the connecting apparatus is operable to allow universal movement between the upper arch and the face mask.
An important technical advantage of the present invention is that a face mask is anchored by customizable arches, thereby providing a more secure fit for the face mask on the user""s face. Because the embodiments may include removable arches that are customizable by the user as well as by a clinical professional, the present invention may be less expensive than would otherwise be possible. A lip bumper may also be provided which allows the user""s lips to form a seal around a portion of the device that includes the upper arch, thereby allowing the CPAP system to work more effectively. The lip bumper also provides additional comfort by reducing fatigue that may result from a user""s tendency to form his or her lips more tightly around an object whose cross-section is smaller than the opening formed by the user""s lips when they are in a relaxed state.
Another important technical advantage of the present invention is the fact that it allows a user""s lower jaw to be adjustably positioned forwardly relative to the user, while permitting the jaw to move laterally. In particular embodiments, forward adjustment is done from a point forward relative to the jaw, thereby reducing the upward vertical load experienced by the lower arch and the likelihood that the lower arch will be pulled off of the lower teeth when the user""s lower jaw is moved. Still other embodiments eliminate this contingency entirely by engaging the tongue directly in order to position the tongue forwardly relative to the upper arch. The present invention increases the opening of the user""s breathing passageway, and consequently increases the effectiveness of the treatment for breathing disorders such as sleep apnea, while remaining more comfortable for the user.